


(more) proof that Tony Stark has a heart

by Flightless_Bird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Wishes, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff, all dialogue actually, happy birthday tony, lets just say endgame didn’t happen and everyone lived, not sure when this takes place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightless_Bird/pseuds/Flightless_Bird
Summary: “Mommy said today was your birthday.”“That's ‘cause it is.”“You must be really old.”Or, Tony gets a few birthday wishes.





	(more) proof that Tony Stark has a heart

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday’s to Tony Stark. That’s all it is.  
> Thanks for reading :)

“Happy Birthday, Tony!”

“ _Shit_ —! Why the hell would you all do that?!”

“It was Clint’s idea to do the whole surprise thing. I told him it wouldn't be good for your heart.”

“Yeah, Nat, no, it— my _heart_? I'm not that old!”

“Could've fooled me.”

“Oh, coming from the ninety-year-old Capsicle.”

 

**xxx**

 

“Happy Birthday, Tony.”

“Oh, uh, thanks.”

“Of course.”

“…Jarvis?”

“Yes?”

“Did you just call me Tony?”

“I'm sure I didn't, sir. You must have heard wrong.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Truly. I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Sure. Love ya too, J.”

 

**xxx**

 

“Man Of Iron! Many well wishes to you on the day of your birth!”

“Yeah, yeah, don't make a big thing out of it, Sparks.”

“I promise not to be too overwhelming for you, my friend.”

“Mmhm.”

“I should add that I have invited all of Asgard to the compound.”

“You _what_?”

 

**xxx**

 

“That's not at _all_ how magic works.”

“Well, maybe you should do a better job explaining then, Doc.”

“I doubt you could keep up.”

“Oh, so it's gonna be like that, then? And on my birthday too.”

“Birthday? No wonder you're more insufferable than usual…”

“And yet, you invited me here.”

“….”

“…”

“…Happy Birthday,by the way.”

“Aw, apology accepted, Stephanie.”

“For the _love of_ —”

 

**xxx**

 

“I've decided to give you your own room.”

“What? Pep, why?”

“Because you kicked me in your sleep again, that's why.”

“Well, maybe it was payback for you making me do the dishes again when it was _your turn_.”

“So you're just as annoying in your sleep now too?”

“Damn, and I thought I was great in bed…”

“Oh, shut up, Tony.”

“…you know you love me.”

“Mmhm. Keep it up, and you're not getting your birthday present.”

 

**xxx**

 

“Happy Birthday, Dad!”

“ _What_?”

“ _Crap_ , uh, I—I meant, uh, um—aw man—I'm—I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, I really didn't mean— oh. …is this…a real hug this time?”

“Yeah, kid.”

 

**xxx**

 

“Dad?”

“Yeah, sweetpea?”

“Mommy said today was your birthday.”

“That's ‘cause it is.”

“You must be really old.”

“ _Really_ old?”

“Yeah. Like, more than twenty.”

“Tell you what, you're actually super close there.”

“ _Suuuuper_ close?”

“Super close, yeah.”

“But Mommy said you were close to—”

“Mommy’s math is a little off these days, you know.”

“ _Hee hee,_ okay. …happy birthday, Dad.”

“Aw, why, thank you, honey.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“I love you _more_.”

“Not possible.”

“I love you three _thousand_.”


End file.
